Made for Eachother
by messersmontana
Summary: My very first ever written fan fic. I wrote it back in 1998 and it's a Maeve and Sinbad story.


Made For Each Other

by Maeve Fanatic(Trisha)

This is a repost of a repost of mine. Originally posted on on 11/14/04, I wrote this story back in 1998 though.

It was the perfect day to be out on the open sea. And Sinbad was enjoying it for two reasons, the sea was calm and he had the most beautiful woman in the world sitting next to him on the deck. For Sinbad thought that Maeve was indeed the most beautiful woman in the world. She was sitting on the deck next to Sinbad, talking to him about the wedding they were going to attend in a few days.

Maeve had a whimsical look on her face, almost like she was lost in thought. A few minutes had gone by without her saying anything, and he was wondering if she even knew that he was still there, so he touched her arm and said, "a denar for your thoughts."

She turned to Sinbad and said, "Oh, Sinbad, I was just remembering how I met Eyolf and the Norsemen. At first I was angry at them for grabbing me, then I just wanted them to let me go. But they were so sure that Thor had sent me to them." She then smiled and finished, "Eyolf wanted to free his men and his ship, but he didn't like that I had to be sacrificed at the same time. He didn't want to leave me with the Gilling Demon, but Sven made him leave the cave. I felt a kindred spirit in him. I knew he'd come back for me, I just didn't expect him to take so long or to wait for you to rescue me." She added for his benefit. She knew that Sinbad was jealous of Eyolf. She felt it when she received Eyolf's note last week about his wedding. He sent the invitation to Maeve, and Sinbad, and the crew, but it was addressed to Maeve. So that's where they were heading, North, towards the home of the Norsemen.

It had been smooth sailing and Sinbad was starting to get restless, he felt that something was about to happen, and he didn't know what. But he didn't have anymore time to think about it, for a crewman in the crowsnest yelled, "Land Ho!"

Sinbad ran to the bow of the Nomad, and looked at the land of the Norseman. " It's beautiful," he said.

"Aye, it's just like Ireland." Maeve whispered. She was standing right next to Sinbad, and as she looked towards the shore, she grabbed Sinbad's arm and said, "it's magnificent."

Sinbad gazed at Maeve and smiled, "Shall we go ashore and greet Eyolf?"

"Aye, let's go," she smiled back and then she called to Dermott, " Stay close Dermott, we're going ashore."

"Drop anchor and lower the longboat," Sinbad called out. Then to Maeve, Doubar, Firouz, and Rongar he said, "let's go ashore."

While in the longboat, Sinbad asked, "Did Eyolf tell you how to get to his home, or is he going to meet us on the beach?"

"He wrote that he would be on the beach for few days, but if he wasn't there, he gave me a map to the village. So either way, we'll get there okay." She handed the map to Sinbad and sat back to enjoy the sights of the land getting closer.

Maeve felt the evil and danger, even before Dermott told her that something was wrong. "Sinbad, something's not right. I can feel evil around us. Eyolf is in danger, he needs our help." She almost pleaded with the Captain.

Sinbad knew to trust Maeve's feelings and Dermott's instincts, and he knew that she was right, for he felt the danger too.

"Can Dermott find Eyolf?" Sinbad asked Maeve.

"Dermott, go find Eyolf, lead me to him." Dermott took flight, and showed Maeve which way to go. Sinbad and the others followed close behind.

At that moment, Eyolf was silently asking Thor for a miracle. He was fighting as hard as he could, but he and his men were fighting a loosing battle. He didn't have enough men to fight the army that was attacking them. Eyolf was just about to loose his head, when a flash of light blinded him, and the man with the sword fell to the ground. He looked up in time to see Maeve throw another fireball at the three soldiers that were fighting Sinbad. Eyolf said a quick "Thank You." to Thor, and continued fighting. He was thankful that Maeve and Sinbad showed up when they did.

When Sinbad and his crew reached the battle, Maeve could sense the evil all around. The men fighting Eyolf, and his men, had the power of magic on their side. She saw one soldier about to behead Eyolf and yelled, "No!" and threw one of her fireballs at the soldier, he then fell to the ground and disappeared. Then she saw that Sinbad had three of the soldiers attacking him and she threw a fireball at them also.

"I love it when you do magic." Sinbad said.

"You're welcome." Maeve replied as she continued flinging fireballs at the soldiers. By then some of the soldiers had noticed Maeve, and began coming at her. They knew that she was a magic user, and they needed to take her to their master. Four of them went after Maeve, and surrounded her, one of them hit her on the head and she crumbled to the ground.

Sinbad saw this and tried to go to where Maeve had fallen, but more soldiers attacked him. He wasn't able to get near her at all.

One of the men picked Maeve up, and made a noise, then all of them disappeared, like they were never there. The only problem was that they took Maeve with them. all that was left was her broadsword. He picked it up, and put it in his sash for safe keeping.

Sinbad went over to where Eyolf was and said, "Who were those men? And why did they take Maeve with them?"

Eyolf replied, "As to your first question, they are Lord Dinarius' soldiers, all are molded by magic, which makes it harder to defeat. Lord Dinarius is an evil wizard, who needs to be taken care of. He's also taken my future bride Kiya as well. You see, he was to marry her a year ago, it was arranged by her father, that is until he found out that Dinarius was evil." Eyolf was pacing back and forth as he was telling the crew of the Nomad his story. "When I returned home after we left you, Kiya's father had told me about Dinarius, and he asked me to keep her safe for him. So I became her protector, and along the way, we fell in love. I asked her to marry me, and she said yes. Last night we were celebrating Kiya's birthday, when Dinarius and his soldiers appeared, Dinarius grabbed Kiya, and his soldiers attacked my village. Then Dinarius and his men disappeared with Kiya, just like Maeve." Eyolf stopped pacing and looked at Sinbad. "We were going to Dinarius' stronghold to get Kiya back, when we were attacked. Then you arrived, and you know the rest." As Eyolf finished saying this, he looked defeated.

"No, I don't really know the rest, because I still don't know why they took Maeve." Sinbad was starting to get angry, and Eyolf could hear it in his voice. He couldn't blame Sinbad, for he liked Maeve as well, and if he weren't so in love with Kiya, he would probably be in love with Maeve.

"I'm not sure I understand why they took Maeve, myself, Dinarius already has Kiya, and he wants her for his wife. Unless he feels that Maeve being a sorceress' will destroy him."

Sinbad didn't like hearing that, he turned to Eyolf, "Where is this stronghold?"

"About a day and a half, over that mountain." Eyolf replied, pointing towards the mountain.

Sinbad sighed, for he was worried for Maeve. He looked for Dermott, but couldn't find him. "Maeve's in danger, I can feel it, we need to get there fast." He then spotted Dermott and yelled, Dermott, go find Maeve, tell her that I'm coming, and to hold on." To Eyolf and his crew, he said, "Let's go, we haven't a lot of time." So they moved out, Eyolf leading the way with Sinbad right behind him.

When Maeve came to, she noticed a woman sitting next to her. They were both in a room with no windows, and what appeared to have no doors. Maeve tried to sit up and grabbed her head. It felt like an angry army was fighting in her head. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Hello, my name is Kiya, and I'm afraid that we are in Lord Dinarius' stronghold."

"I'm Maeve, and just who is Lord Dinarius, and why are we in his stronghold?" She was starting to get angry now, "and why are there no doors or windows?"

As soon as Maeve told Kiya her name, she understood why they were in this particular room, and she told Maeve. "So you're Maeve? I'm pleased to meet you, Eyolf has told me so much about you. As to why were in this room, you use magic, right?" When Maeve nodded yes, she continued. "Well Lord Dinarius is a wizard and this room is magic proof, or I should say, you can't get us out of here, only he can."

Maeve didn't want to believe her, so she tried to form a fireball, it didn't work.

"I told you, you can't use magic here."

"I was just finding out if you were right or if being told that would make me not use it. It has happened to me before, I was told that being in this forest, lost my magic, and I really didn't. But I thought I did, so I couldn't use it. It was scared out of me. Kiya was curious now. "What happened next?" Maeve smiled and replied, "That little brat almost got zapped by me and a witch named Ramina!" She then remembered that Kiya hadn't answered her other questions. "Why did Lord Dinarius take us prisoner?" She tried to stand but still felt too weak.

Kiya then told her the events leading up to when she was taken away. "I only pray that Eyolf is all right. I have been worried, especially when Lord Dinarius told me that Eyolf had been killed right after I was taken away." Maeve felt bad for the young woman, she could tell that Kiya really loved Eyolf, and she knew that feeling. For she was worried about Sinbad and the crew. So she tried to keep Kiya positive. "Well the last time I saw Eyolf, he was fine. I used a fireball to save him from one of the attackers and he was safe just before I was hit from behind. Besides, he's with Sinbad, and they'll come and get us out of here. I know Sinbad, he won't rest until he finds us.

And Maeve was right, Sinbad didn't want to make camp when it got dark, he wanted to go on. He was forced to stop and eat, by Doubar. "Sinbad you have to stop and eat something or at least get some rest. You won't have the strength to go on if you don't slow down. We'll get there soon enough tomorrow. You'll need your strength to save Maeve." Sinbad knew that Doubar was right but he couldn't get Maeve's crumpled body out of his mind. He could only pray that she would be all right. "let's set up camp and set up guards, I'll take the first watch." Sinbad's watch passed without incident, and Sinbad had too much time to think about what could be could be happening to Maeve. By the time he woke Doubar up for his watch, Sinbad knew that he'd never be able to sleep. So when he knew that Doubar wasn't looking, he slipped away from camp. And he was long gone before Doubar knew he wasn't in camp. Sinbad had only gone about a mile when he felt someone behind him. He turned around, drawing his sword, and found that Eyolf had followed him. "Eyolf what are you doing here, you should be back at camp with the others," he said as he started walking again.

"You should also be back at the camp with the others." Eyolf replied walking next to Sinbad. "Besides, you'll need to have someone show you how to get there."

"I already have someone," he pointed to Dermott, who was flying low enough, so Sinbad could follow him, "so I don't need you to lead me."

"No, but remember I'm the one who had my future wife taken away, so I'm going with you."

"Okay, but let's hurry before we loose anymore time, we've lost too much as it is." Sinbad could feel the danger, and he was worried because he couldn't feel Maeve's presence at all.

They walked along without talking for almost an hour, when Eyolf finally got tired of the silence, and he finally asked, "Why are you walking so fast? We'll need the others to defeat Dinarius when we get there."

"Dermott says that Maeve's in great danger, and I can feel it also."

Eyolf realized what Sinbad had said. "What do you mean by, Dermott said? Can you talk to birds?"

Sinbad turned to Eyolf, "I can't explain it, but sometimes when Dermott is near me, in my head, I can hear him tell me things. Most of the time it's when Maeve and I are apart, and he's telling me where she is and what she's doing."

Eyolf looked at Sinbad, and said, "Sinbad, do you have feelings for Maeve?"

Sinbad stopped and turned to Eyolf, "Yes, I love Maeve with all of my heart, and even though she can't say it yet, I know that she loves me too! That's why I can't slow down. I have to get to her before it's too late. I can't loose her, not yet, not before we have a chance to be together." Sinbad realized that he spoke the last words out loud. He turned to continue walking, when Dermott swooped down to stop him. Sinbad listened to what Dermott had to say, " Sinbad, be careful, the stronghold is just pass those trees. " Thanks, Dermott, try to find Maeve, and tell her that I'm coming."

"Tell her yourself, Sinbad, tell her with your heart." Dermott then took flight.

Sinbad yelled, "Dermott, go get Doubar and lead him here." Dermott squeaked and flew off to find the rest of the crew.

"Eyolf you wait here for Doubar, I'll go in alone, that way if I don't make it, you can still get Kiya and Maeve out safely." Sinbad turned to leave, but Eyolf grabbed his arm.

"No, Sinbad, we go together, Doubar can go in after us, if we fail. I need to get Kiya, and you need to get Maeve. What if they aren't together? You're only one man, and you'd have to choose, and I won't ask that of you, as you wouldn't ask me that."

Sinbad sighed, "okay let's go, it's almost dawn." Sinbad then called Maeve with his heart, "Maeve hold on, I'm coming. Don't give up on me. I love you!" Just then he felt a presence, and instantly knew it was Maeve. "Don't loose hope Maeve."

Maeve had worn herself out, trying to find a way out, and she had fallen asleep. But she was awaken close to dawn by a comforting presence in her heart. She knew that Sinbad was close, she could feel him near, and she heard him tell her that he was coming for her, and that he loved her. So she opened up her heart and let him know that she heard him. "Hurry, Sinbad, he'll be coming for us at daybreak. We are in a room with no doors or windows. I can't use my magic in here, and I love you too!" After she said that to Sinbad, she turned to Kiya, "Sinbad's coming."

Kiya was beginning to think that Maeve was crazy. She just wouldn't accept their fate.... to be locked in this room forever.

Just then Dinarius decided to make his appearance. One minute there was empty space, and the next, there he was. "Well my two beauties, what have you been doing with all your free time? I hope that you have gotten to know one another, since the two of you will be sharing each others company for the rest of your lives. You see, I can't choose between the two of you, which I like better, so I'll just have you both." He laughed at the anger he saw in Maeve's eyes. "Oh and we have a fiery wench here, now don't we?" He tried to touch Maeve's face, but she slapped his hand away.

"I'd rather marry a serpent!" But inside she was terrified.

Sinbad could feel Maeve's terror, he was trying to calm her down, when he found an entrance to the stronghold. He pulled Eyolf in and tried to get Maeve to listen to him. Maeve, where are you, don't block me out, I can't find you, if I can't feel you."

Dinarius was talking to Kiya when Maeve got an idea. She would try to get him to tell her why she lost her magic. "Why is it, that I can't use magic here? Is it just this room, or all over the stronghold?"

Dinarius smiled, "Oh, it's just this room, you see, we are in the middle of my home, and in the center of it is magic proof, or at least white magic proof. See that gray crystal on the wall? Well that's why you have no magic.

"But you need magic to get in here, and you'll use it to get out again, right?" Maeve was beginning to see what he was talking about.

"Yes, well my crystal pendant is the reason for that. It holds the key to this room, I'll just leave you two, to yourselves. Goodbye for now ladies." And with that, he was gone.

Maeve then let Sinbad know where she was, and asked him, "please be careful, Sinbad, he's more dangerous than even Rumina. Please hurry, I don't know how much longer I can remain in here, I feel like I'm weakening." After that Maeve had to lie down, because even using the strength to contact Sinbad was starting to drain her.

Sinbad heard Maeve and told Eyolf where they were. Eyolf again didn't know what to believe. "Now you tell me that Maeve told you where they are, how can that be?"

Again Sinbad replied, "I told you that I can't explain it, just trust me, all right?" He turned to move down the corridor to get to the center of the stronghold, with Eyolf right behind him. They had only gone a short distance when Sinbad and Eyolf were surrounded, they had no choice but to surrender. They were taken to Lord Dinarius, who was smiling when they approached.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two fools, who think that they could just walk into my home? No, I think not. Eyolf, I thought I left you for dead, but it looks like I was wrong. Well since I need witnesses for my wedding, I'll have to wait until after it to kill you." He smiled and thought for a moment, then said, "Put them in the crystal room until it's time."

"The crystal room? What's the crystal room?" Eyolf asked. "Is that where you put Kiya?"

"Kiya, yes, that's where she is, and as for your other question, it's called the crystal room because of the gray crystal that lies on the wall. It drains the power of white magic, and makes the black magic stronger." Then he laughed and finished, "Just like it's doing to the sorceress in there."

The soldiers took Sinbad and Eyolf to the crystal room the same way that Dinarius entered the room. Sinbad saw that Maeve was asleep because she was weak. Kiya flew into Eyolf's arms and began crying. Sinbad waited until the soldiers were gone before going to Maeve. He sat on the ground, and put her head in his lap, and called her name softly, "Maeve... Maeve, it's Sinbad."

She slowly opened her eyes and said, "Sinbad? You made it, what took you so long?" Then she closed her eyes again, but this time there was a smile on her face, and she didn't go to sleep. She enjoyed being held by Sinbad.

A short time later, when Maeve had grown a little stronger, she sat up and looked at Sinbad, and said, "Hello," then she put her arms around him, and pulled him close, and kissed him long and hard. When she pulled back, after what seemed like forever, Sinbad replied, "Hello yourself. Are you all right? Did he hurt you, can you fight?" As he was saying this, he was cradling her head in his hands. Then he pulled her sword out of his sash, and gave it to her. "You dropped this when you were hit from behind, I kept it for you."

She took it from him, and put it down, and replied, "Thanks, and no, he didn't hurt me, yes, I can fight, and I'll be all right when we get out of here. Oh, and thank you for coming after me." She kissed him again, this time not as long. It was then that she noticed Eyolf and Kiya watching them. She flushed and got then got up to hug Eyolf, Who then said, "Thank you for saving me from that soldier yesterday. I never got the chance to say it before you were taken away."

Maeve laughed and said, "Why is it that I get kidnapped whenever we see you?" She smiled at the look that he gave her.

Sinbad had been studying the gray crystal while Maeve was talking to Eyolf. He now caught her attention. "Maeve, what do you know about gray crystals?"

"Not too much, but I know that they can drain magic from one person, only to send it to another, someone with black magic. That is what is going on here, my strength is being drained. Sinbad, only the light can destroy the gray crystal. And you're the light, you have to destroy it, so we can get out of here. If you destroy it, I can use my magic to blow a hole in the wall."

"Maeve, I'm not sure I can do it. I mean I don't know if I'm strong enough to do it."

"Sinbad, you always had faith in me, when I doubted myself, now I have that faith in you."

Sinbad concentrated on the crystal, and blue beams of light came out of his hands, going right into the crystal. It started glowing white, and then it started shaking.

Maeve yelled, "You're doing it, Sinbad, keep it going, I can feel it loosing power." All of a sudden, the crystal exploded, and Sinbad collapsed to the floor, weak from destroying the crystal. Maeve ran over to him, and gathered him into her arms, and then turned her head to talk to Eyolf. "When Sinbad gets his strength back, be ready to fight. I'm going to blast a hole in this wall." With that said, Maeve drew her sword, and kissed Sinbad's head. She then whispered softly, "It's time my love, let's do it."

Maeve helped Sinbad to his feet, and he drew his sword also, then Eyolf drew his sword. "Dinarius probably already knows about the crystal being gone, so there will be a lot of soldiers out there." Maeve said as she prepared a fireball, then she threw it at the wall, and in a blinding flash, there was a big hole in the wall. "One door, just like you ordered." Maeve said as she and Sinbad took hands. They went through the hole first, Eyolf and Kiya next. Only they didn't have any soldiers waiting for them on the other side.

Sinbad, still with his sword in one hand and holding Maeve's hand in the other, led the way down the corridor. About half way there, they heard swords clashing, and Sinbad said, "Sounds like your men and my crew finally made it," then he looked at Maeve and finished, "shall we go help Doubar defeat these guys?"

She smiled at him and answered, "I'm up for it if you are." Then Sinbad brushed a kiss along Maeve's hand and released it, then the two of them ran toward the sound of battle.

Eyolf and Kiya watched them tease each other, and when they had gone, Kiya said, "I think that those two were made for each other."

"I think you're right Kiya, come on let's join them. I'll get you a sword out there and we'll fight together."

"Forever!" she replied, and kissed Eyolf. When Sinbad, Maeve, Eyolf, and Kiya came to the room where they were fighting, it looked like the crew of the Nomad, and Eyolf's soldiers were holding there own but couldn't for too much longer. So he looked at Maeve and said, "Can you take some of them out with magic?"

"Yes, I'll try to, but you're not fighting without me at your side." And as she threw a fire-ball at a group of soldiers entering the room, Sinbad charged into battle and Maeve followed.

"Little brother, it's about time you joined us. Now let's take these guys, and go home." Sinbad and Maeve became separated when they joined the fight, she was flinging fireballs at oncoming soldiers, and Sinbad was trying to keep the other ones off of her, when he saw Dinarius. He worked his way towards Dinarius, who had just cut down one of Eyolf's soldiers. "He's good with a sword." Sinbad said to himself, "but he's going to meet his maker today." He ran towards Dinarius and the battle was on. Sinbad was right, he was good, and he gave as good as he took. Sinbad noticed that Dinarius was taking him to another room, and he followed, but cautiously.

Maeve noticed that Sinbad was gone, and told Doubar, "I need to get to Sinbad, can you help me get out of this room, and keep the soldiers away from us?"

"Aye lass, Rongar, come here, we need to get Maeve to that corridor over there, then keep the soldiers out of it. Let's go."

When Maeve was safely out of the room, she listened for Sinbad and Dinarius, and she followed the voices and the sound of their swords.

Sinbad and Dinarius ended up in the throne room where Dinarius tried to get to his crystal pendant to defeat Sinbad. But Sinbad saw where Dinarius was going, and shattered the crystal with his sword. That made Dinarius furious, and he fought Sinbad all the harder. He caught Sinbad unaware, and knocked his sword out of his hands, and was about to run him through, when Maeve entered the room. "No!" She screamed, and she threw a fireball right at Dinarius chest, and the man disappeared.

Sinbad rose to his feet, and walked up to Maeve, "I'll say it once again, I love it when you do magic."

Maeve smiled shyly and replied, "You're welcome Sinbad."

He then pulled her into arms for a long kiss, but it didn't last too long because just then Doubar, Eyolf, and everyone else entered the room.

"Sinbad, little brother, you're all right!" Doubar grabbed him and gave him a big hug.

"Yes," he replied, pulling away from Doubar and looking at Maeve, "thanks to Maeve, I am."

Doubar then hugged Maeve and Sinbad at the same time, and that brought them back into each others arms again. Then while still holding Maeve, Sinbad said, "Let's go home, we have a wedding to attend." And they all left the room, Sinbad and Maeve arm in arm.

Two days later was the wedding of Eyolf and Kiya. Sinbad was Eyolf's best man, and Maeve was Kiya's maid of honor.

Maeve thought that Sinbad looked great in his attire of black pants, a soft blue sash, a white cream colored shirt, and a long soft blue vest. He truly looked like royalty.

Maeve's beauty took Sinbad's breath away. She was dressed in a Kelley green dress, that complimented her figure, it made her look like a goddess, Sinbad thought. He couldn't wait for the party after the ceremony so he could hold her in his arms, and dance with her all night.

Then the wedding was over and Sinbad and Maeve followed Eyolf and Kiya out of the church.

The party went on all day and well into the night, and Sinbad had to share Maeve with too many men. She was asked to dance by so many men that Sinbad had only danced with her twice. So when he saw her alone, he hurried over to her. "Would you like to go for a walk with a lonely sailor?"

Maeve smiled and replied, "I don't see any lonely sailors around here, surely you're not lonely with all those pretty Norsewomen trying to get you to dance with them or to even look their way, now are you?"

"Yes, I am, because the only woman I want to dance with, or hold in my arms, is too busy dancing with all of the Norsemen here. So shall we?"

Maeve flushed at what Sinbad said, and put her hand in his, "Aye, it is a little hot in here. I'll take that walk with you." They left walking hand and hand, but didn't notice the five pairs of eyes following them. Doubar was the first to speak, "Well it looks like they got tired of the party."

"Yes," replied Kiya, who wanted to give the young lovers a chance to be alone, "would you like to dance, Doubar?"

"Only if it's all right with Eyolf." He looked to her husband for approval.

"It's all right, but only one dance, I want to dance with my wife next." And that was the last that anyone mentioned Sinbad or Maeve the rest of the night. Point of fact, it was the last time any of them saw Sinbad or Maeve that night.

The next morning was the time to say goodbye, for the crew of the Nomad was to set sail, and Eyolf and Kiya was to go on their honeymoon. They were sailing to visit Kiya's home farther North.

Eyolf shook Sinbad's hand, and gave Maeve a hug, and said, "If you ever come this way again, you are welcome in my home anytime."

Then Kiya hugged Maeve, and whispered in her ear, "Follow your heart, and don't let him go."

Maeve smiled at her and said, "thank you, I'll remember that." Then the crew of the Nomad left, and as Eyolf and Kiya watched, she repeated, "They truly are made for each other!"

THE END

Made For Each Other ©1999 Trisha "Adventures of Sinbad" and its characters © (Alliance)/Atlantis and (Pearson)/All American Television and Edward Naha. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental.


End file.
